That Should Be Me
by HoldxOn
Summary: Tori begins to fall for Beck as she helps him plan for Jade's birthday. The more time they spend together the more she wishes she was with him, but she doesn't want to hurt Jade. Rated T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

"_**That should be me holding your hand, that should be me making you laugh, that should be me oh its so sad, that should be me, that should be me." -That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber feat. Rascal Flatts**_

**Chapter One**

"Hey Tori. Can I ask ya something?" Beck Oliver came up to Tori Vega as she stood at her locker.

Tori looked over and smiled seeing him. He looked as handsome as he always did. His brown hair covered his forehead and reached just the tip of his eyebrows. "Sure Beck. What do you need?"

Beck leaned on the locker next to hers, "Jade's birthday is coming up. I need help getting a present for her."

"Why ask me?" Tori glanced at him then acted like she needed to find something out of her locker.

"Cause out of everyone you know her best. Even though you guys don't get along, you still know her better than Cat and definitely better then Robbie or André." Beck pushed his bangs out of his eyes to look at Tori more. He put a hand on her elbow gently. "Please Tori. I need your help."

Tori looked over when he put a hand on her elbow. She looked into his brown eyes and gave in. Even if she was in love with Beck. She had to help him out. "Sure." She sighed, "I'll write out a list for you of what she likes."

"Thanks Tori!" Beck hugged her gratefully. "You're a lifesaver." He smiled, "I'll see you at lunch."

Tori waved slowly as he walked away. "Bye Beck." She looked in her locker and sighed. Who was she kidding? Beck wouldn't go for her. There was a reason he and Jade were together. They balanced each other out. She made him happy. Miserable, but happy. He made her as happy as Jade could get. Tori couldn't be able to make Beck happy the way Jade did. It was good they just stayed the way they were.

"Hey Tori!" Cat Valentine, one of Tori's friends, bounced up, her light pink hair in a ponytail that day. "How's it going?"

"Oh, alright," Tori shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked concerned.

"Nothing." Tori smiled to lead Cat off track. "Just got stuff on my mind. I'm helping Beck figure out a present for Jade for her birthday."

"Oh yeah! I gotta shop for that! Wanna come with me today after school?" Cat's voice bounced excitedly.

"I can't. Sorry my parents are out of town and they left me with Trina." It wasn't a full lie. But she was gonna be busy helping Beck with a surprise party for Jade. That was one thing they had planned two weeks ago. It kept getting pushed to the side though and Beck had promised they'd do it today.

"Oh. Okay. I'll go with Robbie then. Speaking of him, I should go find him. Bye Tori!" She waved and headed off to find Robbie.

Tori leaned against her locker for a moment and sighed leaning her head back. Why was it so easy to fall in love with someone but they ended up loving someone else?

"Hey Tori." André one of their other friends came up to her. He was the one they mostly went to when they needed advice or just someone to talk to.

Tori looked at him, "Hey André."

André smiled, "everything okay?"

"Oh, I guess?" Tori shrugged, "just got a lot on my mind."

"About what? You can tell me." André was so helpful to everyone.

"I know André. But that's why I don't want to. I don't wanna make my problems yours." She smiled and hugged him to show how grateful she was, "thank you though."

"Anytime Tori. C'mon lets get to class. Sikowitz will go psycho if we're not on time." André laughed and they walked to their class. Beck never leaving Tori's mind.

_**A/N:Okay so this is something totally new to me. I became a fan of Beck/Tori since the Beggin' On Your Knees episode. (The first one I've ever watched ;))and I felt like writing a fanfic with them together. I've tried to watch more to get a feel for the characters first. So hopefully I got a pretty good in character groove. Tell me what you think, what I can improve, or anything. I'll probably continue. But I wanna see the response first. So please make it a good one. Thanks guys! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**The hardest thing to do in life, is watch someone you love, love someone else." -Anonymous **_

**Chapter Two**

Tori walked to her locker looking at her notebook checking over the ideas she had come up with. She was hoping to show Beck sometime during lunch so he could suggest a few others. Since Tori wasn't paying much attention she ran right into someone and her notebook fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized reaching for her notebook.

Beck's hand was the one that reached down to help her. He smiled at Tori when she looked up at him. "Hey, relax Tori. I ran into you. It's okay."

Tori relaxed slightly, but it didn't stop the little butterflies that began to swarm her insides. "Alright." She smiled and stood fully.

Beck smiled, "I was coming to find you at your locker then saw you coming so I decided to walk over."

Tori nodded and smiled. "Oh."

"I wanted to check if you want to sit with us at lunch?" He motioned over his shoulder where Cat and Jade waited.

Tori smiled, hoping he didn't notice how much she wished it was just them, "sure of course! And I also got a list of ideas for you know what."

Beck smiled. "That's awesome. When we work on the surprise I can look over it."

Tori's heart sunk slightly. She was hoping to spend sometime alone with him other than when they were working on the surprise party. "That works."

Beck smiled, "and you won't have to worry about stealing me from Jade for too long." He chuckled and walked with her over to Jade and Cat. He planted a small kiss on Jade's brown hair and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah." Tori smiled at him then looked down as they walked to go get their lunches. She hated having to watch him around Jade. She didn't care about "stealing" him from Jade for "too long". She wanted to be around him all the time. Not just some of the time. And she wanted him to herself. This wasn't fair.

"Tori, you okay?" Cat asked, "you look like my brother when he first tried oyster for the first time." She giggled at the memory.

Tori smiled at her friend. "I'm fine Cat," she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, "couldn't be better." _Actually I could. If I was with Beck. _She looked ahead at Jade and Beck who were talking. Beck looked upset so Tori automatically knew, it was something Jade was upset at him for. As always.

"Okay good!" She smiled. She looked around, "Marco?"

Tori looked at her confused and Jade and Beck both turned around to look at Cat.

"Polo?" Jade said confused.

"It worked!" Cat laughed then began to giggle as she clapped her hands.

Beck glanced at Tori and smiled.

Tori smiled back trying not to laugh at their friend. How crazy she could get always made her day.

After everyone got their food and sat Robbie came up, carrying Rex.

"Hey guys." Robbie sat by Tori and Cat.

"Hey fools." Rex said.

Robbie looked at him, "hey be nice."

Jade rolled her eyes, "hi freaks."

Rex's head turned to Robbie, the puppet wasn't real, but everyone acted like it was, for Robbie's sake, "why do I have to be nice when she isn't?"

"Cause she's Jade. She's never nice." Tori replied. She took a drink of her juice as Jade glared at her.

"Thanks Vega." Jade snapped.

"Hey, calm down Jade. It's alright." Beck soothed. He kissed her head once more.

"Anytime Jade." Tori got up, "I'll see you guys later. I um, got to talk to Sikowitz about something," she waved then began to walk away. She hoped the tears weren't obvious as she walked back into the school and into the bathroom. It hurt to see Beck around Jade. It hurt to see him loving her, when Tori was in love with him.

"Was it something I said?" Rex asked.

Robbie glared at his puppet then looked at everyone else. "Is Tori okay?"

"Yeah, she has been acting weird lately. Do you know why?" Cat looked at Beck and Jade.

Jade shrugged, "why ask me about Vega's problems?"

"I don't know guys," Beck sighed. He was worried. Was it she was stressed about the surprise party? Or something more?

"Oh well guys. Vega will be fine. She's not the center of the universe." Jade snapped.

"You're mean." Cat looked at her.

Jade got up, "oh well. Vega should just get over herself." She left the table, ignoring Beck as he called to her.

Beck sighed, "sorry guys. I guess I should go calm Jade down. Why don't you try taking care of Tori, Cat?"

Cat nodded, "sure. Tell Jade I'm sorry." She got up and went inside to find Tori. On her way inside she ran into André. "Oh! Hi André!"

"Hey Cat." André smiled. "Hey have you seen Tori? I gotta talk to her about the song I'm working on for Jade's party."

"Actually, I was just going to find her." Cat giggled, "it's like you're magical like a unicorn, and read my mind."

"Yeah guess so," André laughed, "come on, lets go find Tori."

_**A/N:Oh wow! I love the response I got! You guys are so sweet! Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! And like I said previously, this is my first Victorious fanfic and I'm watching more Victorious then I used to, so hopefully the characters will get more…in tune. Thank you once again! Hope you enjoy this one! Please review if you have the time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky…" -Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift**_

**Chapter Four**

Cat found Tori in the bathroom by Sikowitz's class. "Hi Tori. You okay?"

Tori nodded. She had calmed down and felt better, "yeah."

"What's going on? You can tell me." Cat said earnestly. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Just stressed. About Jade's party. I want it to be good, cause Beck wants it to be."

"Oh. Okay." Cat smiled, "that sounds reasonable. My brother was once so stressed, he ate cabbage and threw up."

"Why cabbage?" Tori was confused.

"We were out of crayons." Cat giggled.

Tori nodded as if it made perfect sense. "Okay then. Come on, lets go do something the rest of lunch."

"Okay!" Cat giggled more as the girls exited the bathroom.

André and Trina were there to meet them. Well not meet them. More like fighting. Or something.

"I need you to write me a song!" Trina demanded.

"Ask nicer." André was stubborn when it came to manners.

"I need you to write me a song. Now!" Trina grabbed his shirt and glared at him.

"Not happening." Andre argued.

Tori walked over, "Trina why do you need him to write you a song?"

"For your freak friend's birthday," Trina looked at her sister, letting André go.

"Jade's not a freak. She's…" Tori looked for the right word, "Jade."

"Well I have no present for her!" Trina whined. "And since I have a pretty voice I wanna sing for her!"

"Too bad." Tori shrugged. She walked back over to André and Cat. The three walked away leaving an upset Trina.

"Well that was random." Cat giggled.

"Yeah. No kidding." André laughed.

"Trina just needs to get over herself." Tori laughed. _Much like Jade._

* * *

><p>"Jade, what's going on? Why did you snap at Tori like that?" Beck said once he caught up to Jade at the food bar.<p>

"Oh yes, cause Tori's the oh so innocent one Beck." She rolled her eyes. "As if I wasn't hurt in that whole thing."

Beck looked at her closely and noticed she was more then annoyed. Something else was bugging her. "What's wrong? Something's bugging ya."

Jade stared at him and for a moment Beck thought she'd ignore the question, "you and Vega are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah?" Beck was confused. What did that have to do with everything?

"Promise you won't fall in love with her?" Jade looked up at him. Her eyes full of questions.

"Considered yourself promised." He kissed her forehead, "I love you Jade."

Jade smiled and squeezed her way into his arms.

As Beck held her he thought of Tori. He thought of how'd they'd be spending so much time together. Maybe he shouldn't have promised.

_**A/N;This is pretty much a filler chapter. I decided to update quickly so I wouldn't lose this idea. So tell me what ya think! And THANKS for your reviews. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dyin' without your love." -Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers**_

**Chapter Four**

"Tori! You ready?" Beck came up behind Tori and smiled. "I got my car too so we can just drive to your house and work on the party."

Tori smiled, "that works." She looked around, "where's Jade?"

"Her dad decided to be nice for once and bring her out to have 'fun'." Beck made a face and Tori noticed he didn't like when Jade was with her dad.

"Oh. Well she'll be okay. Right?" Tori shut her locker as they walked out to the car.

"Yeah, just I hope he doesn't decide to be rude and insult her." Beck shrugged opening the school's front doors for her.

Tori walked through, "thank you. And don't worry. Knowing Jade, she won't take any of his stuff."

Beck laughed softly, "yeah. Guess your right."

"Cause I am!" Tori laughed as she walked with him. She looked at Beck and saw a smile on his face. Right where it belonged.

Beck smiled at her and un-locked his car. He opened the passenger side for her. "After you."

She smiled and got in, "Beck you're sweet."

Beck smiled shutting her door then going around. He was enjoying being around Tori. Too much if he was gonna keep the promise.

He got in and buckled. "I try." He glanced at her, "car isn't moving until you buckle." He gave a teasing smile.

Tori smiled and buckled, "picky."

Beck grinned and started the car. He put it into gear and drove towards Tori's house. He sighed softly to himself. He _wasn't _going to let himself fall in love with Tori. He had Jade. And she was all he needed. She loved him and he loved her.

Tori watched Beck as he drove. He was too deep into his thoughts that he didn't notice. His jaw was clenched as if he was struggling with something. His knuckles were turning white from how tightly he gripped the wheel. His eyes were distant and full of struggle. Something was going on. It worried her.

Silently Tori reached over and put her soft gentle hand on his warm tough one. "Hey, you okay?"

His grip relaxed and his jaw loosened. His eyes seemed to go back to normal as he glanced at her. A smile spread across his lips, "yeah. I'm fine Tori." He reached over and gently tussled her hair when he was waiting at a red light.

Tori smiled in return, "good."

Beck smiled then looked back at the road and drove the remaining distance to Tori's. After he parked he got out and opened her door for her.

Tori got out. "Thanks Beck." She smiled and got her keys out of her pocket. Together they walked up to her house and she unlocked the door. Tori walked in, "I'll get some juice for us." She walked to the kitchen setting her bag on a chair as she walked.

"Alrighty." Beck sat on the couch. "Hey Tori."

"Yeah Beck?" Tori opened the fridge and grabbed out two bottles of juice.

"Can you play the piano?" He glanced at the grand piano sitting near the kitchen.

"A little. André has been teaching me." Tori brought the juice over and handed Beck one.

Beck growled quietly. Why did it bug him so much that Andre was helping Tori? He wasn't going to fall in love with Tori. He just couldn't. He opened the juice and took a drink buying some time.

"Wanna see the ideas?" Tori asked as he drank. She grabbed her bag and got the notebook she had put the ideas in.

"Sure." Beck moved closer to her so they wouldn't be so far apart. They were side by side and their legs brushed against each other. It sent a small shock through Beck.

"Well you could get her black nail polish." Tori smiled shyly, "first thing that came to mind when I thought of Jade."

Beck laughed, "isn't black the first thing everyone thinks of?"

"Yeah." Tori laughed and looked at the list again, "oh there's a show going on that Jade's been wanting to see. It shows the day after her birthday. You could get tickets and bring her to it."

"That's a good idea." Beck commented with a smile. He finished looking through the list. "How about if you helped me write a song for her?"

"Beck, I'm not good at playing piano."

"Play something then."

"What?"

"Do it. I wanna hear you play. Then I'll be the judge of how good you are." Beck smiled, "come on Tori. Jade would love it if I wrote a song for her. But I need your help."

"What about planning the party?" Tori tried getting out of playing the piano. She didn't want to show off her pathetic skills yet.

"Please." Beck stared at her. His brown eyes pleading hers as she stared into them.

"Okay fine." Tori got up and grabbed a sheet of music out of her bag. "Its just a song that Andre's been teaching me the most."

"That works." Beck smiled and followed her to the piano. He leaned against one side as Tori sat at the bench setting her music down.

She glanced at Beck and he nodded encouragingly. Shakily Tori began the beginning to "No Air".

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_." Tori sang along softly. "_If I should die before I wake, its cause you took my breath away. Living without you is like livin' in a world with no air_." Her voice shook from how nervous she was. This song was one that every time she and Andre practiced, she thought of Beck.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. If there was a way to make you understand._" Beck's beautiful husky singing made Tori look up in shock. She didn't know Beck would join her in the singing.

He gave her another smile to encourage her to keep going. With his encouragement Tori kept playing and together they sang the song as a duet. Just like Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown had done.

Afterwords Beck smiled, "you're really good Tori."

Tori felt herself blush and smiled, "I guess."

"Hey did you mess up?" Beck smiled.

"No." Tori closed the music sheet. "Okay so you have an idea for a song for Jade?"

"Actually, yes." Beck got a notebook from his bag. "We can write it in here."

"Oh very professional." Tori teased making room for him on the bench.

Beck laughed, "oh I try to be. But shhh, don't ruin the secret." Beck looked around acting as if someone else had heard as he sat by her.

Tori laughed more at his acting. He was a complete dork. "Beck. You're weird."

Beck smiled, "I try to be, Vega." He teased and once again tussled her hair.

Tori smiled at him and looked at the keys of the piano. "What should it be?"

Beck smiled and sang part of what he had an idea of for it.

Tori listened and began to play along trying to make it match.

Beck smiled as he watched her. She looked so professional. Her brown silky hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her brown eyes were focused n the keys she hit as she tried to play along with him.

Quickly Beck shook his head to get the idea out of his head. No. He wasn't going to fall in love with Tori. He promised Jade he wouldn't. But it was getting so hard to go even one small second without thinking of Tori.

_**A/N: Okay so this kind of setting will be continued. I didn't know if Tori already knew how to play the piano so if she did, she doesn't in this :D haha. I know it may be moving kinda fast, but there will be complications for Bori later in the story. Please tell me what you think! I enjoy reading your reviews! Thank you all so much! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, before each "Chapter …." I put a quote that kinda fits with being in love with someone who has a girlfriend. Currently I can't think/find anymore. So if you have an idea for one, please send me a message with the quote and who came up with it. If you can't think of who came up with it, put "anonymous". I'll give you special credit for giving me the quote and also dedicate the chapter I use it in, to you. Thank you again so much! **_


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Hey, hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend! Hey, hey you, you think you need a new one." -Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**_

**Chapter Five**

Beck woke up with a start. He glanced around him and recognized Tori's house. He looked around more and saw Tori sleeping on him. They were on her couch and someone, probably Tori's mom had put a blanket on them. Beck stretched the best he could without waking Tori and glanced at the time. Was it really 2 in the morning? He remembered he and Tori finished the plans and sat down to enjoy themselves for a while. They were watching a movie and his eyelids got heavy. A few moments later he was asleep. Tori must've fallen asleep afterwords.

Beck looked at her and sighed. She looked like an angel while she slept. Her sweet brunette hair flowed off his lap. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids, she was dreaming. He smiled watching her. Wondering what she was dreaming. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. So…

No. He wasn't going to fall in love. He promised Jade. Beck sighed. _I shouldn't have made that stupid promise._

Tori moved slightly and Beck froze completely thinking she'd wake up. He watched as she adjusted how she was. It was now easier for him to move her without her waking up.

Silently and gently Beck lifted her into his arms and then laid on his side on the couch. He laid Tori beside him and covered them up again. Now it would be easier for them both to get enough sleep. He just couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. It was like looking at an angel.

* * *

><p>A while later Beck woke up hearing his phone chirp. He reached over and grabbed it noticing Tori was up, but he was covered still. He looked at his phone. It was a text from Jade. "<em>Why are you still at Vega's?<em>" Beck sighed reading it.

"_Had to stay. I threw up a few times and her mom made me stay. I slept on the couch. Away from Tori._" Beck sighed. He hated lying but he didn't want Jade to come over. He wanted to sleep a little longer…

"Lookie who's finally up." Tori came around to the front of the couch. She smiled at Beck. "You sleep well?"

Beck smiled and stretched, better than he had earlier that morning. "Good. What time is it?"

"9:30." Tori shrugged as if it was completely normal her best friend, who had a girlfriend, was asleep in her house. That he was cuddling with her when they were asleep. By his choice.

"Oh." Beck blinked a few times then sat up, the blanket falling to his lap.

Tori sat beside him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I should go though. Jade."

Tori nodded and looked down. "yeah. Her."

"Tori?" Beck watched her. Why was it when he mentioned Jade she got quiet?

Tori looked over "yes?"

"You okay?" He watched her eyes and watched her body language. Something was up with Tori.

"Oh yeah. Totally." Tori smiled, "go to your…Jade."

Beck smiled and ruffled her hair. "Thank you for your help Tori."

Tori smiled as she watched him get up and fold the blanket. "You're welcome."

Beck laid the blanket over the couch, "tell your mom thank you for me too. That it was nice that she covered us."

Tori nodded. "I will."

"Bye Tor." Beck smiled then left.

"Bye." Tori watched him leave then sighed and fell back onto the couch. "Why does he have to be so attractive!"

"Awww little Tori wori frustrated?" Trina came into the living room.

"Yes Trina. Now leave." Tori growled. She didn't wanna deal with Trina.

"In love with Beck?" She leaned over the couch and looked at her younger sister.

"Yes." Tori groaned. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. "Why does he have to be so dang hot? Why does Jade have to have him!"

"Well Tori, its cause Jade's a jerk." Trina shrugged. "And honestly, you make a better match for Beck."

"Why do you say that?" Tori pulled the pillow off and looked at her sister as she walked around and sat by her.

"Are you blind?" Trina looked at her sister.

"Well I can see you so no." Tori looked confused, "just tell me."

"When you're around Beck, he's happy and smiling and more relaxed. When he's around Jade he's not happy. He looks upset and has to deal with her craziness. Tori, Beck loves you. More then he loves Jade."

"I doubt it." Tori got up. "He's been with Jade since before I came in the picture. He's happy with her. She makes him miserable but she also makes him happy." Tori shrugged then grabbed her house keys. "I'm going to Cat's."

"Fine. You know I'm right!" Trina yelled after her sister as she left.

* * *

><p>"Babe how you feeling?" Jade walked over where Beck sat on the couch in his RV.<p>

"Tired." It wasn't a lie. He barely got any sleep. He was too busy staring at an angel.

"Oh. Well you should get some sleep." Jade sat next to him and snuggled her way into his arms.

Beck shrugged, "I'm okay."

"Fine. Lets go somewhere then. I hate it in here." Jade's mood changed drastically, which Beck was used to by now so it didn't surprise him.

"Alright where?"

"Anywhere without Vega there." Jade snapped. She got up.

Beck got up with her, "Jade, remember, I promised you. Tori and I were just studying."

"For what?" Jade had a good point. They had no tests. Why would he have to study?

Then Beck remembered the play coming up after Jade's birthday. He knew Tori wanted to be in it and he did too. "We were practicing lines for the play coming up. Tori wanted to audition so I gave her a few hints."

"Hints that'll make her fail at it?" Jade smirked.

"Sure. The ones that you did before you liked me." He winked and kissed her.

Jade smiled pulling back. "That's my Beck." She patted his chest. "Now lets go."

"Okay my Jade." He rolled his eyes when she turned. This was getting harder to keep his promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Okay so there's this chapter. Thank you all for your quotes. I may use them. Also can I get a few more? That'd be awesome! And I'd hate to call out a reviewer but since you don't have an account so I can message you…**_

_**Jade, please let me do my story my way. You don't like Bori? Don't read. There's plenty of Bade fics out there. I just prefer Bori over them. Its my story, so don't tell me to get rid of the Bori. Sorry I had to do it this way, but I'm not gonna let someone try telling me how to do my fic. **_

_**And sorry to those of you who don't need to read this. So just ignore it and go on with your lives :P. Ignore my boring one ha. Well please review, alert, whatever. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much so far. I would like a few more quotes too! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said cause she doesn't get your humor like I do"-You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift**_

**Chapter Six**

Tori glanced at Beck and Jade as they talked. Beck was watching Jade, an annoyed look on his face, as Jade was yelling at him for something he had said probably. That or something he had done.

Tori sighed and rested her head on her hand, her legs crossed as she sat in the chair waiting with the rest of her class for Sikowitz.

"Hey Tori guess what my brother did."

"What Cat?" Tori glanced at her.

"He got a black eye." Cat said with a straight face.

"From what?" Tori almost smiled.

"A turtle." Cat giggled, "he was cute."

"The turtle?" Tori watched, amused.

"No. The turtle's ninja owner." Cat giggled, "it was a mouse."

Tori looked over Cat's head at Andre. She tried not to laugh as Andre just shrugged and laughed. "Tell your brother not to mess with ninja mice's turtles anymore."

"Oh he knows. He's gonna mess with a purple pony now." Cat giggled again.

"But, that-Never mind." Tori smiled and shook her head. Cat always said something at the right time to get her mind off Beck.

"Hey kids!" Sikowitz came into the back door. It scared everyone and they all jumped. "So guess what we'll do today?"

"Something normal for once?" Jade sat back in her seat and crossed her arms glaring.

"No. Normal's boring." Sikowitz said.

"That's what I say!" Cat clapped happily.

"Not anymore," Sikowitz looked at Cat and pointed at her.

"Awww. The dumb purple pony stole it." Cat pouted.

Sikowitz looked at Tori and Andre a confused look on his face.

"Just go with it." Andre chuckled.

Sikowitz nodded, "I will. Okay so today, we're gonna work on more improv. But first we need to review one."

"Which one?" Jade groaned.

Beck looked at her, "Jade just listen and don't complain."

"Fine." Jade sighed.

"Alphabet improv." Sikowitz clapped.

Tori glanced at Beck. The last time they did alphabet improv, she was new here, hated Jade's guts, and wanted revenge. Plus she kinda liked Beck.

"_Head. Dizzy." Beck had said trying to keep in character as the alien who had fainted because Earth's air._

"_I know what can make you feel better." Tori had grinned. She glanced at Jade with a smirk._

"_Jumping jacks?" Beck grinned jokingly._

"_Kiss me." Tori grinned. A small giggle threatened to escape._

"_Little weird. Let's do it." Beck had grinned and leaned in for the kiss. He had put a hand on her shoulder, caressing her neck. Tori did the same and leaned into him. Their lips met and at that point, Tori cared less who saw, who was in the room. It was just her and Beck. She had loved him since she accidentally spilled his coffee on him, her first day. Some loves never left._

"Tori, Earth to Tori." Beck was waving his hand in Tori's face breaking her daydream.

"Huh?" Tori shook her head.

"You, Me, Andre, Cat, and Jade are doing the improv again." Beck smiled. He helped her stand and walked with her to the small stage.

Sikowitz was in the back of class, drinking coconut milk. He watched intensely.

Tori glanced at her friends who were doing the improv with her. Cat was grinning, excited, Andre was looking at Sikowitz waiting for him to begin them, Jade was glaring at her, and Beck was watching her, the look he had when they had gone to her house Friday the same. Something was bugging him. What was it?

"Rex, letter."

"H!" Robbie said before the puppet could answer. It was backwards from when they first did it.

"Hey I was gonna say H!" Rex whined.

"Andre, you start. And action!" Sikowitz said ignoring the boy and his puppet.

"Have you guys seen my sock?" Andre said the first sentence that came to mind.

"I think I saw it by the cactus over there." Cat pointed in a random direction.

"Just kidding, it was stuffed in Vega's shirt." Jade smirked at Tori.

"Kinda like how you stuff your bra." Tori smirked back. The anger between the two still hadn't died down since Tori's first day. They were becoming friends, but not as quickly as Beck had hoped.

"Lets all go find some gold guys." Beck stepped between the two girls.

"Maybe there will be some, uh, under Robbie's chair." Andre said suggestively.

"No! The voices are talking again!" Cat slunk to the ground and curled her legs up to her chest going to the fetal position.

"You think she's serious?" Andre looked at Cat curious.

"Ah ha! You're out Andre! Letter was O!" Sikowitz clapped.

"Aww man. I was just curious." Andre sighed and walked to his seat.

"Jade, line goes to you. O." Sikowitz directed.

"Oh, I bet Tori should go fall off a cliff." Jade put her hands on her hips.

"Please stop fighting. We gotta help Cat and her voices." Beck interrupted.

"Quickly, or else my dog will eat Beck's shoe." Tori couldn't think of anything else.

"Really? You're pathetic." Jade grinned.

"So why don't we all just get along?" Beck intervened once more.

"Trying to tie my shoe isn't working!" Cat yelped, hoping it'd help Beck stop the fighting.

"Unbelievable!" Tori exclaimed.

"Very unbelievable that Beck likes you." Jade glare at Tori hardened.

Beck looked in between the girls as the class "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed. "Girls. Please." He looked at Sikowitz. "I know. The letter was W. I'm done." He walked off the stage and walked out of class.

Tori watched him walk worried.

"Wall-E!" Cat said in a voice that sounded like the animated robot.

"X-rays won't show a robot will it?" Jade went on, acting as if nothing happened.

"Yep it will. Just gotta believe." Cat replied.

Tori was staring at the door still. Jade just upset Beck and she didn't care? Tori looked at Jade who looked at her at the same time. "How could you?"

"That's the wrong letter." Jade smirked.

"How can you not care?" Tori looked at Jade in disbelief. "You just hurt your boyfriend and you're sitting here acting like it never happened? You're a horrible person Jade."

"At least I'm not trying to steal someone's boyfriend and looking stupid and desperate!"

"Okay, I think that's enough of that exercise!" Sikowitz went in-between Tori and Jade. "Jade go check on Beck. Tori, just sit."

Jade smirked at Tori, "I always win." She went to the door and walked out to find Beck.

Tori sighed and walked to her seat.

"Does that mean I win?" Cat came up behind Sikowitz. An excited smile plastered her face.

"Yes. Go sit and take this candy." Sikowitz handed her a piece of candy, "and be quiet too."

"Yay! Candy!" Cat skipped off to her seat between Andre and Tori.

"Now class," Sikowitz continued class but Tori's mind was far away. Was Beck okay? Was what Jade said true? Did he love her and that's how he reacted? Did he know about her loving him?

* * *

><p>"Beck, hon." Jade walked over to Beck who was leaning against his locker. "I'm sorry babe." Jade hugged his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Vega just really pissed me off."<p>

Beck shrugged, "it's alright."

"You're not mad?" Jade looked at him hopeful.

"Nope." He kissed her forehead, "come on. Lets get back to class." Beck held her hand and walked with her to class. He thought Jade had figured out the secret. But she didn't. She was just trying to shut Tori up like it was in Jade's nature. But why did that get Tori to get quiet so sudden? What was going on with Tori? Was she okay? Embarrassed?

Beck was glad girls weren't a school subject. If they were, he'd fail that class horribly.

_**A/N: So recently I've watched Pilot a million times and got this idea from it. I thought it would be kinda cool for another "fight" between Tori and Jade. Beck was easy to have as the reason considering ha. So I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, Jade's party! :D and Beck singing his and Tori's birthday song they made. So hopefully it'll be easy to hear the sexy husky voice through the computer XD. By the way, I don't think I'll have lyrics of the "song" because I cant think of any. You have an idea? PM me. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Cause you're the only one who knows me, feels me, hurts me. And you are the only one close enough to make me crazy." -You Are the Only One by Emily Osment**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey Tori, you ready for tonight?" Beck smiled. They had talked about what had happened in class at lunch. All of it Beck said was just a way for Jade to get at Tori. That was enough for Tori to accept which saved Beck the worry.

"Yeah. Tonight, 6:00 cafeteria. I got Andre and Cat helping me with decorations. Jade still don't know?" Tori smiled.

"Nope." Beck smiled. "Tori, thank you so much." He hugged her smiling.

Tori took the chance to smell his cologne. He smelled so good! She would never get tired of smelling it. "Not a problem Beck. Anytime." She glanced at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a better hug.

Beck smiled at her then pulled back suddenly. "I-need to go." Beck quickly walked away without looking back.

_Come on man, what are you doing? You have a girlfriend for crying out loud! One that you love! And promised you wouldn't fall in love with Tori. _Beck yelled at himself in his head. This was getting hard. Why did Tori have to be so beautiful?

* * *

><p>"Okay guys we ready?" Tori asked checking her phone. "Jade and Beck should be here soon." She glanced around, "Sinjin! Don't lick the balloon again! And don't let it go! Tie it to the pole."<p>

"Fine!" Sinjin tied the balloon to the pole.

Andre came up to Tori, "their coming."

"Robbie how we doing?" Tori asked.

"Perfect Tori. Piano's in place." Robbie gave Tori the thumbs up.

Tori smiled, "thanks." She smiled, "this is gonna be perfect." She waited with everyone as Beck and Jade came into view.

Jade looked around. "Wow." She loved how the decorations were. "Beck, this is amazing."

"Happy birthday." He kissed her forehead then looked at Tori and nodded his thanks.

Tori nodded back then watched Jade as everyone went over and told her happy birthday.

Beck watched Jade with everything she did. She looked gorgeous. Moment like this, he was glad he was with Jade. She was his princess.

Tori glanced at Beck and saw the way he was looking at Jade. She went to Andre. "Andre."

"Yeah Tor?" Andre looked at his friend.

"Can you play the piano for Beck when he sings to Jade? I gotta go. Trina needs watching." Tori handed him the sheet music for the song.

"Sure. Sorry you have to go." Andre hugged her.

Tori hugged him back, "oh well. Tell Jade happy birthday for me." Quickly she left, tears wanting to fill her eyes but she didn't let them. She wasn't going to cry. Beck was just a guy. Didn't matter to her if he wanted to be with Jade. She just needed to give up on him and ignore the fact. She would be fine without Beck.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jade, I got a present for you." Beck smiled and brought her over where the piano was. Andre was already waiting. "Where-"<p>

"Trina." Andre answered the unspoken question.

"Oh. Okay." Beck nodded. He looked at Jade and kissed her cheek before looking at Andre.

Andre began to play what Tori had written on the sheet music. It was a bouncy, sweet tune.

Beck smiled at Jade as he sang the song, _"Mr. Webster, You let me down, cause I've been searching through your dictionary for a few days now. Yeah I found beautiful, I found wonderful, but that don't even begin to describe that girl that's in the very front row now. It ain't even worth my ti-ime, cause I can never defi-ine you girl so, I'm just gonna try-iy. Cause you're too beautiful for this song. I could sing about you for a million years I could go on and on. But whats good now can define, what you do to me. And I can never fit you inside one little melody. And you'll hear this song on the radio and you'll start to sing along, but you won't know its about you cause you're too beautiful for this song."_

Jade smiled watching Beck. She was glad she ended up getting Beck instead of Tori. Maybe Tori left because of her. That was all _very _okay with Jade too.

* * *

><p>Tori sat on a swing at the park not too far from her house. She looked at her feet trying to get rid of the image of Beck watching Jade. That probably hurt the glanced at the time. 11:00. She told her mom she'd be home at 11:30. It'd be a good time to start walking home. As she stood, Tori felt raindrops on her arms. "Oh really?" She looked at the sky. "What going to pour water all over me now?" It was rare for rain in California but when it did rain, it poured.<p>

A clash of thunder gave Tori the warning she needed. In a few seconds if she didn't get under something, she'd be soaked. And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day Tori was going to audition for the play. But Tori woke up not feeling good. She ended up getting a cold from the rain. "Come on really?" Tori groaned after coughing. She got up and got ready for school. "I am <em>not <em>missing the audition!"

"Tori, hurry up or I'm leaving!" Trina yelled through Tori's door.

Tori grabbed her bag and opened the door, hitting Trina in the process. "Oh oops." Tori grinned and ran out to Trina's car.

Trina growled following. She wanted to hit her sister. One for being so slow and two for hitting her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tori, you okay?" Beck came up to Tori as she was practicing her audition. She was fighting coughing fits as she rehearsed the lines.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tori smiled and took a drink out of her water bottle, "just have a cold."

"You nervous?" Beck leaned on the wall looking at her.

"Kinda. Beck please do the audition with me. I can't do it without you." Tori looked up at him, her brown eyes pleading his.

"Sure. Why not." Beck smiled and followed Tori to Sikowitz's room where auditions were being held.

Tori relaxed knowing Beck was going to be with her. Maybe she'd get a part and he would too…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know this chapter was jumping along but I kinda wanna get it moving some. So review and enjoy! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_**You know what sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for? You fall anyways cause you think he might end up to be different."- Another Cinderella Story **_

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey Tori, when is the cast list going to be posted?" Beck walked over to Tori seeing her at her locker. He knew she was stressing and really wanted the part.

"It's supposed to be posted at lunch on The Slap and on the board by Sikowitz' class." Tori leaned against the lockers and coughed. Her cold was worse than it was the day before.

"Are you feeling alright?" Beck felt her forehead. "I can drive you home then call you at lunch to let you know."

"Oh no. I wanna stay. If I go home I get attacked by my mom and a million questions." Tori took a drink out of her water bottle. "I'll be fine. I grabbed the cough medicine and Trina got me cough drops yesterday. I'm good."

Beck looked at her. She didn't look good. Or "fine". She looked sick. Like she needed to be in bed, tucked in nice and tight with someone feeding her soup, and getting rest.

"Tor," he started, worry etched on his face.

"Beck, I'm fine. Promise." She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "Come on lets get to class."

"Alright. Whatever you say." Beck walked with her to Sikowitz' class.

"Beck!" Jade's unhappy growl made Beck and Tori pause.

"Go ahead Tori. I'll meet you in class." Beck smiled at her and waited for Jade to come yell.

"Okay. Good luck." She smiled at him then went into class.

"What the heck! What are you _doing_ with_ her_?" Jade snapped as soon as she got closer. People around them all began to stare, but Jade's sights were set on Beck.

"Just walking with her to class. She's sick Jade. And I was trying to get her to go home." Beck watched Jade's every move. Backing up some so she wouldn't hit him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jade crossed her arms, her lips pressed tightly shut. Her brown eyes shot daggers to Beck. The saying "if looks could kill" ran through Beck's mind.

"No Jade." Beck sighed trying to forget the funny thought.

"Who is?" Jade's jaw moved slightly to the other side of her mouth. It was a sign she was beyond pissed.

"You, Jade." Beck replied almost obediently.

"Exactly. Not her." Jade glared at Beck even more. "Why do you keep hanging around her?"

"Because Jade. We're friends. Its what friends do." Beck shrugged.

Jade gave him a look. "Just stop. You're getting too close to her and before you know it you're going to be in love with her."

Beck sighed. "Jade, I promised you I wouldn't. I don't break my promises. You should know that." He kissed her forehead. "Come on let's go to class."

"Sure. But," Beck sighed. Here came the but. "You need to tell Vega, you don't want to be her friend anymore."

"But Jade, I like being Tori's friend. She's the one who helped me write the song for your birthday." Beck argued.

"She did?" Jade growled.

"Yes." Beck said slowly. He wasn't sure what Jade would do.

"I hate that song now." She glared at Beck, "just do what I said by the end of the week or we're done Beck." She turned and walked to Sikowitz' class, growling under her breath.

Beck sighed. He loved Jade and didn't want to break up with her, but she was acting immature about a friendship. Which was all it was. A friendship. With no chance at all of becoming more.

* * *

><p>"The list is up." Tori said excited. A small cough escaped her lips and she took a moment to relax. When she was fine she looked at Beck, "come with me? Please?" She needed support. she wanted him to be next to her as she looked at the list.<p>

"Sure." He walked with her to the board where the list had been posted.

"I'm nervous." Tori admitted. She didn't look nervous at all though.

Beck shrugged, "I bet you got it. You were really comfortable when you auditioned. Well we did."

Tori glanced at him and earned a sweet smile in return. She nodded and looked at the list, crossing her fingers she had gotten the part she wanted, the first lead girl, Hannah. Beck easily could've gotten the lead male, Jon.

"'Tori Vega, Adrian'. You got the other girl lead." Beck smiled. He looked at who had gotten the first.

"Surprised Vega?" Jade came up behind the two wrapping her arm possessively around Beck's waist.

"About what?" Tori looked at Jade, a confused look on her face.

"Look at the lead. Hannah." Jade smirked.

Tori looked. There in black ink was "_**Hannah, Female Lead-Jade West**_". Directly underneath was "_**Jonathan, Male Lead- Beck Oliver**_", then, under that was "_**Adrian, Second Female Lead-Tori Vega**_". The second two, had no affect on her, but when you threw in the first one, everything changed. "I didn't know you wanted to try out." Tori said softly.

"I did. after I found out that you were getting Adrian, Beck was getting Jonathan and well, _somebody had to do it_." The second half of her sentence was in an annoying accent Jade did just to piss her off.

"You did this because the story line huh?" Tori asked quietly.

"_Somebody give this girl an award. She done gone and figured it out_." Jade smirked.

Tori nodded, "oh. Um. I gotta go. Cat, um, needed me." Tori left quickly. She hated how Beck didn't say anything to get Jade to leave her alone. She hated how he'd shut up as soon as Jade had even came up.

"So, Beck darling, think we need to practice now?" Jade smiled. She turned to face Beck.

Beck shrugged, "lets not." He gently peeled himself away from her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Rehearsals begin tonight."

"I can't make it tonight." Jade sighed. "My dad, he has this banquet thing he wants me to go to."

"Alright. I'll let them know." Beck kissed her head. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

Jade looked up at him, "hope so."

Beck shrugged, "hey. You got lead. I got you. We both win."

Jade smiled and pushed him lightly. "Lets go get lunch."

Beck grinned, "let's." His stomach growled in agreement and they walked out to the cafeteria area together, laughing at Beck's stomach.

Tori watched the exchange from her locker and sighed. Loving Beck was hard. _Note to self, never fall in love with someone who loves someone else, no matter how different he seems from other guys. _Tori thought to herself, her heart breaking into pieces from watching.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet lead her up the stairwell"- White Horse by Taylor Swift.**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Ready for rehearsals?" Tori walked over to Beck after school had ended. Jade had already left so it was just her and Beck.

"Oh yeah." Beck smiled, glad he could be around Tori without getting yelled at. "Lets go shall we?" He said in a sweet British accent, a lot like the one when Sikowitz had the sleepover for them to stay in character.

Tori smiled and took the arm he offered and together they walked to the school's auditorium.

* * *

><p>"Alright for rehearsal's today, we're going to read through and if that goes well we might do a little bit of stage work." The director called out after everyone who was in the play, including extras, had come in.<p>

Beck and Tori sat by each other in the audience, the scripts in their laps, water by Tori's feet, and their bags sitting on the floor.

Everyone began to read through, Beck and Tori of course having the most lines being the two leads.

"And this is where I want you two to kiss." The director said when Tori and Beck were reading a scene that only had them in it, confessing their feelings for each other.

"Um, problem. Beck has a girlfriend who hates me and I'm pretty sure she wont hesitate to kill me if we kiss." Tori said slowly. Although she'd gladly get killed if it meant kissing Beck.

Beck glanced at Tori. He hoped the director would say they still had to kiss. He'd do anything to kiss her.

"Well, I'll have to explain to her. Its Jade right? Our lead?"

"Yeah." Tori nodded. "Do I have to though? I mean, I don't want Beck to get yelled at and I don't prefer getting eaten alive."

Beck looked at Tori. Why was she so worried for him? He was able to take care of himself. Its not like Jade hadn't yelled at him before. It wasn't a big deal anyways.

"Yes you have to Tori. I'll explain to Jade so she understands what's going on. She has no choice in the matter so you two will be safe." The director said and nodded, "okay lets go on shall we?"

The group went on more and Beck sighed. _This_ was going to get a little hard now. How was he going to act like he _didn't _love Tori? How could he not love her? Such a beautiful angel, with an amazing voice and personality…. Jade was gonna be one pissed little bitch later.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tor, need a ride home?" Beck offered as they walked out of the auditorium, he was swinging his keys around his finger. <em>Okay Beck, to act like you don't love her, you gotta, you know, not give her rides. Idiot.<em>

"Yeah sure." Tori smiled. She was glad he offered the ride. Otherwise she'd have to walk all the way home.

"Awesome. Need anything from your locker?" Beck asked as they walked towards the hall with her locker.

"No. I got everything." Tori smiled and covered her mouth as she coughed.

"You alright?" Beck watched her worried.

"Oh totally. This cold is just kicking my butt." Tori shrugged.

Beck nodded watching her, "okay. Lets get going then." Beck walked with her to the parking lot and unlocked his truck. He opened her door for her which he never did for Jade. _Beck._ That voice warned in the back of his head.

"Beck," Tori looked at him, "about the kiss we gotta do," her angelic voice trailed off like she wanted him to let him know his thoughts on it.

"Tori, I-" Beck sighed. "I love you." He kissed her, resting his hands on her cheeks, caressing her face in his hands as he kissed her.

Tori was surprised, but relieved. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was glad Beck loved her too. It took all she had to not begin to sing and soar.

Beck pulled away, too quickly for her. "Don't tell anyone." He was still out of breath even though it had been a short kiss.

"I won't." Tori looked into his brown eyes as her fingers began to twist around the tips of his gorgeous brown shaggy hair. "Beck, what about Jade?"

Beck sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll deal with it." In the back of his mind Beck knew he wouldn't be telling her, or even dealing with Jade. But right now, the moment they were in was where he wanted to be. Not dealing with a grouchy girlfriend.

"Come on, lets get you home. Before you get worse." Beck pecked her lips once more savoring her sweet taste.

Tori smiled, "sounds good to me." She hugged him and then let go getting in his truck.

Beck smiled and shut her door after she got in then got in the drivers side and buckled after checking that she did. He drove to her house, enjoying the content silence between them. He reached over and held Tori's hand as he drove.

Tori looked at their hands and smiled tangling her fingers with his. She lifted his hand and gently kissed the top of his hand.

Beck smiled driving, "you're distracting me." He teased.

Tori giggled. Her giggle a sweet melody that he replayed in his head. "Sorry."

Beck smiled more. A soft chuckle escaping his own lips. The exact chuckle that would haunt Tori for a while.

When they got to her home, Beck got out just to open her door for her. "Miss Vega." He said acting like a chauffeur would.

Tori giggled getting out, "thank you Mr. Oliver." She turned to face him, "thank you. For the ride. It was nice not having to walk."

"You're welcome Tor. Anytime." He pressed his lips to her forehead figuring Trina or her parents would be watching from the curtains.

Tori smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you to Beck." She whispered in his ear realizing she didn't earlier. "More than words can say."

Beck smiled. The moment was bittersweet. Soon, soon they wouldn't be together. He'd be with the vicious witch that they called Jade. Tori would be heartbroken and Beck would be the one who had hurt her. "Goodnight Tor. I can't pick you up tomorrow but I'll see you in Sikowitz' class."

Tori smiled. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow Beck." She let him give her hand a gentle squeeze before going inside, a smile forever sewn onto her soft lips. As far as she knew at least…


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N;So you all know this is a short filler chapter. It was put out quickly because as I was typing it I got a block which I will work through, give me a little bit of leeway though. :) So please enjoy this chapter. warning: may need a few tissues, or just try to read through it. lol Enjoy!_**

**_"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me."-Because of You, Kelly Clarkson Feat. Reba McEntire_**

**Chapter Ten**

Tori walked to Sikowitz' class next to Cat, a smile still on her face.

"So what happened at the rehearsal last night? You're acting like you got to eat cupcakes." Cat commented.

"I like cupcakes. Somewhat." Tori giggled thinking of the night before.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yelled.

Tori smiled, "nothing Cat. Just think about your cupcakes."_ And I'll think about my Beck. _

Cat nodded, forgetting the incident. "Oh cupcakes." She licked her lips thinking about them.

Tori laughed and thought of Beck and the kiss. She thought about the feel of his lips on hers and could almost feel it again. She could hear the sweet chuckle as he drove her home, the feel of her hand in his.

"Vega!" Tori groaned hearing Jade. She figured she'd get yelled at by Jade soon.

She turned to face Jade and saw Beck with his arm around Jade, as if the night before never happened. "Beck?" She looked at him questioningly.

Beck looked away. The pain in Tori's chest began as she glanced at Cat.

"Go ahead without me. I'll meet you there." She faked a smile.

"Okay!" Cat skipped off to class happily. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

Tori looked at Beck and Jade. "Yes?"

Jade smirked. "I believe Beck has something to say to you." She nudged Beck, a little too hard, in the side.

"Tori, um, I don't want to be your friend. At all, anymore." Beck looked at her. "I regret meeting you and besides classes, and rehearsal, I don't want to see you again."

Tori stared at him in disbelief. "Beck, wh-what about last night?"

Jade looked at Beck, "last night?" she raised an eyebrow.

Beck ignored Jade. "I lied. About all of that. So um. Bye." He took Jade's hand and began to walk with her.

"No. Wait. Beck, you, me without Jade. Now." Tori wasn't going to let that be it.

Beck kissed Jade on the lips. "I'll meet you by my locker?"

Jade nodded. "Alright then." She hugged him then stalked off to his locker.

"Beck, you told me you loved me. You kissed me for crying out loud!" Tori looked at him, tears threatening to fill her eyes.

"Well, people can lie." Beck said simply. No emotion showed on his face. _Thank you acting skills. _Beck thought to himself. Inside he was hurting for lying to Tori. For breaking her heart. He hated doing this, especially since he wouldn't be able to comfort her later.

"But, Beck. Why? Why'd you do that to me?" Tori blinked keeping the tears back. She wouldn't cry. Not yet at least.

"It's called acting Tori. If you don't get it maybe you should leave Hollywood Arts. Cause you don't belong here. You _never_ have. And there is_ no_ chance of us ever getting together. I love Jade and I _always_ will. I've _never _loved you." He sighed. "Bye Tori." He turned on his heel and left, going to Jade.

Tori stood in the middle of the hall. She felt like he had ripped her heart out, cut it into tiny pieces, thrown it on the floor and stomped all over it. "Beck." Tears fell down her face. For once her cold wasn't in affect. All that was, was the pain in her chest. _You should've known Tori. Beck's a good actor. He played you. Just like a card game._

This pain, was one Tori would feel throbbing and eating at her for the next few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

_"**If you don't want me in your life just say so. I'll do my best to walk away. But don't expect me to ever stop loving you." -Anonymous **_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Jonathan, you can't say you don't love me after that kiss." Tori tried staying in character but the scene they were doing was making it rough. She thought of the kiss Beck had placed on her lips only four days ago.

"Adrian, I can. Because I don't." Tears threatened Tori at that line of Beck's. "I never did. That kiss was just a heat of the moment type kiss."

"Then why didn't you tell me afterwards? Why didn't you try explaining in a way better than this?" Tori yelled her character's line, her eyes asking Beck the question though.

"You wouldn't have understood." Beck tried not to look in Tori's chocolate eyes. If he did he would've wanted to start crying. He hurt her and it reflected in those beautiful gorgeous eyes.

"Really? Well I understand pretty well right now. That you made me fall in love with you, kissed me, and after you kissed me you told me you don't love me. You're just a jerk. That's all you are. Is a jerk making girls fall in love when you don't intend to be with them. You just make them fall for you, for your own entertainment." Tori took a breath. This line was one that spoke exactly how she felt towards Beck at this point and time. "We may be friends, but I wish I never knew you."

"Well I wish I never knew you. I wish I never laid eyes on you. Never got to know you. And guess what Adrian, I have a girlfriend. So really, you're the stupid one for thinking I could love you when I have a girlfriend who treats me right and loves me." Beck sighed. He hated himself right now. He wished he could disappear and never show up again. He ruined Tori's life. He made everything worse. He hurt her. He hurt the beautiful angel he wanted to see everyday. The beautiful girl he wanted to see smiling. When she smiled, her eyes shown and she lit up the entire room she was in. A smile from Tori was all he wished he could see at that point. A real one and not one she was faking.

Tori looked down almost about to cry. The tears were begging her to come rolling down her face. Thankfully she had a coughing fit at that point. _Thank you stupid cold! _Tori thanked her cold silently.

"Alright good job guys. Lets take a break, and go from the beginning of this scene again." The director said.

Cat walked over to Tori with her water and gave it to Tori, "you really should go to the doctor for your cough Tori." Worry lined Cat's face and words.

"I'll be fine Cat." Tori faked a smiled and walked over to a chair. She sat to catch her breath and have a chance to calm herself down a little from the scene.

Beck was watching her from where he stood until he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly he looked everywhere but Tori knowing who it was.

"Hey Beck darling." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on her shoulder. This was the girl who had made him hurt Tori. The girl who at this point Beck wanted to yell at, hurt, and leave. The sad thing was, this girl, was his girlfriend.

"Hey Jade." He kissed her head, not really thinking about it. Now, he was just going through the motions. He didn't know if he really loved Jade anymore. _Why don't you break up with her then and go with Tori? _

"How's my handsome Beck?" Jade smiled one of her rare smiles. She was happier now that Beck had broken Tori's heart.

"Glad we don't have to do the kiss scene between me and her." Beck lied. He forced a smile and looked at Jade. "And that I got my Jade."

Jade's smile grew. She patted his cheek. "Good boy."

Beck kept the forced smile, "trying to be."

Tori watched the exchange and got up. She went to the director. "I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air. Is that alright?"

The director nodded, "just don't push yourself too much. We'll start again in ten minutes."

Tori nodded, "I'll be back by then." She walked out of the auditorium and went to the outdoor cafeteria. She sat at the table the gang usually had sat at. Now everyone but her and Andre sat there. Her and Andre usually ate lunch on the steps inside now.

Tori sighed. "Can't miss what was never mine." She whispered. She glanced towards the parking lot and automatically her eyes traveled to where her and Beck had stood when they kissed. Andre's car was parked by the spot. He was the one who had given her a ride too.

Slowly Tori got up and walked over to the spot. In her mind she relived the night. It was a good memory, even though it was spoiled the next day. She could still remember the sweet chuckle of Beck as she made him laugh when he was driving her home.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, lets get back to work. Beck, Tori your scene." The director called to everyone ten minutes later.<p>

"Um, Tori isn't back yet." Cat informed. "She went to get some air, but she's not back."

"Stupid Vega." Beck heard Jade mutter beside him. It took all he had not to yell at her.

"Alright. Lets go find her. Cat, Jade, I want you two to check outside. Andre and Robbie you go check the inside of the school. Beck, find somewhere to look." The director ordered.

Beck nodded. Quickly he left and ran to his car. He got in and began driving to the park he knew Tori went to when she had something on her mind. Everyone else would be looking around the school but Tori wouldn't be there. Not after rehearsing that scene.

Beck parked, illegally, and jumped out of his car when he got to the park. "Tori!" He yelled looking around for her as he walked. "Tori where are you! I know you have to be here!" He yelled. He walked by the swings and saw someone laying down by a tree. "Tor?" Quickly he jogged over. His heart began to race as he saw the figure. His stomach plummeted to the ground. It was Tori laying on the ground. Unconscious.

_**A/N: My gosh, I am seriously loving this! I love all the reviews I've been getting, I love the alerts, everything! :D Thank you everyone so much for this response! You all are fantastic! You've made this experience for me writing my first Victorious fan fiction a great one! I am definitely going on still, but I wanted to give you all a huge thank you! Especially to **__FreakierThanFreaks__**! Her story is amazing, **__Make Me Shine__**, also another fantastic Beck/Tori fic! So if you have the chance, please read it! Thank you once again everyone! You're the best! And you all get a virtual cookie! Haha *gives everyone a virtual cookie* So, read, review whatever pleases you and floats your boat. Cause mine's definitely floating! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Tori. Please wake up." Beck shook her gently. He grabbed his phone and called Andre.

"Hey Beck, find-"

"I found her. She's unconscious. I'll bring her to the hospital. Get her parents there too." Beck hung up and gently picked Tori up. He carried her to his car and gently laid her in the backseat of his small truck. He grabbed a blanket from under the seat and laid It over her. As he covered her up he heard a soft moan. Tori's eyes flickered open and she looked at him before closing her eyes again.

"Hang in there Tor." He brushed her hair back and kissed her head. "I'm bringing you to the hospital." He quickly got in after making sure she was comfortable. Then he drove to the hospital, his heart racing in fear of Tori. Was she going to be okay? What was wrong?

* * *

><p>Beck paced the waiting room floor. The small area was driving him nuts. He just wanted a doctor to come out and tell him Tori was okay. That she was fine. Nothing was wrong.<p>

"Beck, sit down man your making me nervous." Andre watched Beck as he paced.

Beck shook his head. He kept pacing, his eyes flicking to the door they had wheeled Tori in almost an hour ago. _Please, please be okay Tori. Please._

"Beck, why do you care so much about Vega?" Jade snapped.

Her question broke Beck out of his trance as he looked at her. "I love her Jade. I have since I first met her. Ever since she accidentally spilled coffee on me I've been in love with her."

"How are you able to love her? I'm so much better." Jade smirked.

"No actually, your not Jade. You make me miserable. I'm happier around Tori. I love you to Jade, but Tori, I just cant seem to stop thinking about her and it would be unfair to you. I think its best we break up." Beck sighed. This was never easy.

Jade sighed and nodded. "I agree Beck." Although it never stopped the hurt from getting to her.

* * *

><p>Tori woke with a light being shone in her eyes. She blinked a few times and heard jumbles of words. Something felt funny in her nose and she could tell there was something sticking out of her arm.<p>

"Welcome to the land of the living." Tori made out from the jumble. She turned her head and saw a doctor hovering above her. Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the blankets, his coat, even his hair.

"What happened?" She tried to say. A little sound came out but it hurt.

"Just relax. You had a serious case of pneumonia. It got so bad it made it hard for your lungs and you didn't get enough oxygen so it made you pass out." The doctor explained.

Tori nodded, "oh." She reached up and felt an oxygen tube in her nose. _So that's what the funny feeling was. _

"Well everyone's worried about you. Your friends and parents."

"They can come in," Tori whispered. She watched as the doctor stepped out of the room. In his place came her parents.

"Oh Tori! We were so worried for you!" Mrs. Vega ran into the room and gently hugged her daughter.

"Mom. Can't breath here." Tori lightly pushed her mom away. She looked at the door and saw Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Jade? "Jade, why are you here?"

"They dragged me along." Jade shrugged. "How you feeling Vega?"

"Sore." Tori shrugged. She leaned back and sighed remembering the reason she was at the park.

"Hey Tor." The voice she was thinking about broke into her thoughts. Tears automatically found their way to her eyes.

"Why are you here Beck?" Tori looked over. Her eyes shot daggers at Beck.

"He was the one who found you." Cat explained in her airy voice.

"Come on guys, we should let them have a moment." Robbie suggested. Everyone agreed and left.

Beck sat in a chair by the bed. "Cause, I was scared you weren't going to wake up. I wanted to be here when you did."

"Why? So you can tell me how much of an idiot I was for falling in love with you?" Tori growled.

"Tori, I love you."

"Liar. I heard that before. Then you-you," tears fell down her cheeks. Each falling off her face onto the blanket.

"Tori." Beck sighed pitifully as he watched. He reached over and gently began to wipe the tears away.

Tori hit his hand away. "No! Beck you hurt me! I wish we didn't meet! After this play, I'm leaving Hollywood Arts."

"Tori please don't." Beck whispered. His chocolate eyes stared at her, hurt in them.

"Shut up Beck. Don't act innocent. If you did love me, you wouldn't have done that. You don't treat people you love like that. So get out. Have fun with your "girlfriend". I mean, drill Sergent." Tori smirked to hide the pain.

"Tori."

"Out!" Tori managed to stand and she shoved him toward the door. "Now! Andre!" Tori screamed the best she could for Andre.

Andre came in, worried something had happened. "Tori. What's wrong?"

"Get him out of here. Now!" Tori began to cry again. She sat on the bed and looked away from Beck as he glanced back to her.

"I'm sorry Tori." Before he walked out he gently laid a small carnation flower on the table by the door.

The flower went unnoticed by Tori when she was yelling at him, but now the flower had her full attention. "Andre. Give me the flower." Her voice was now a whisper from screaming at Beck.

Andre brought it to Tori. "Want anyone in here with you?"

Tori shook her head and Andre left. Gently she looked at the flower and sighed. _I can't do this to myself again. Beck hurt me. I don't wanna go through that again._

_**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews last time! I loved seeing them! I haven't edited this yet, I will later though and repost it so if there's mistakes I'm sorry and just come back later to see better :D Thank you again!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Beck shifted his weight from foot to foot. His hands were clenched tightly, he was nervous. He sighed. "Now or never." He whispered under his breath. Slowly he unclenched one hand, and ran his hand through his rambunctious hair. Then he clenched it once more and knocked. His heart was racing as he tried to think of what to say if Tori answered. He had to apologize. He had to say something. The whole week she had been avoiding him. It was two weeks since the incident. She came home from the hospital the first week. Then the week after, she came back to school.

When the door opened Beck gave a sigh of relief. Glad for the bought time.

"Oh hello Beck." Mrs. Vega smiled pleasantly. She was completely oblivious to the teenagers distress, and to how he had hurt her daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Vega. Is Tori, um, home?" Beck asked, his voice was shaking. He hadn't noticed until now. _Dammit. Why do I sound like a little kid?_ He sighed in his mind.

"She is, she's in the shower but you can come in and sit on the couch and wait for her." Mrs. Vega smiled and stepped to the side. She paused, "careful. Trina's out and prowling." She chuckled.

Beck chuckled nervously, even his chuckle shook. "Thank you Mrs. Vega." He walked in and walked to the couch. Trina was taking up a section so he sat on the one furthest from her, closest to the door.

"Want anything to drink Beck dear?" Mrs. Vega offered shutting the door.

Beck shuffled his booted feet on the floor. He needed something to do with his hands and knew he wouldn't drink the lemonade but still asked for it.

Mrs. Vega nodded and went back into the kitchen and got a glass for him.

"Oh, Hi Beck." Trina laid her head upside down over the side of the couch looking at him. "You here to talk to Tori?"

"Yeah." Beck sighed.

"You screwed up man." Trina stared at him, making him feel like a goldfish.

_No wonder they say not to tap the glass. I'd be freaked out too if someone was staring me down and made a big noise._ Beck thought without meaning to. "I know." He sighed. "I shouldn't have done it. It didn't matter if Jade told me to, but I was afraid Jade would've, killed Tori if I didn't. I can't stand seeing her hurt, and I hate seeing her hurt so bad by me right now. It sucks. She wont let me explain and I was hoping by coming here she'd, you know, listen. Or maybe," Beck shrugged, "give me a second chance. But at the very least I just want her to know I'm sorry. And if I had the chance to do it all again, I'd choose her over Jade, and tell that stuff to Jade instead. Because of Jade, I lost the girl I love. That girl is Tori. I hate myself for what I did. One thing I can't forget, is," Beck took another breath, "her eyes. She looked crushed and broken and it was all because of me."

Trina smiled, "aww cute." She pulled her phone out and held it to her ear, "hear that Tori?"

Beck looked over, his brown eyes huge and surprised. "What? She-she heard all that?"

Tori came down the stairs. She was in her pajamas, a blanket shrouding her shoulders like a cloak and she descended the stairs. She nodded. "Yeah." She sat on the part of the couch that was un-occupied.

Beck sighed, "All of that, its true Tori. Especially how much I hate myself for hurting you. I wish I can take it all back and someone make it up to you for what I did." He knew he was rambling now but he couldn't manage to make his lips stop moving. "I'm so, so sorry. If you don't wanna talk to me again, do so, but please, don't leave Hollywood Arts. Cat and Andre, they need you. You're a part of a family of friends that can't function without everyone. Your our best friend Tor. We love you, me especially. Please-"

Tori kissed him to stop his rambling. She kept kissing him and slowly pulled back. "You talk way too damn much boy."

Beck blinked. "Tori, your mom."

Mrs. Vega chuckled. "Its one of the calmer words she's said recently." She had heard the whole thing.

"Victoria Vega!" Beck mock scolded. He paused, "wait, does this-"

Tori kissed him again, her cheeks a nice light shade of pink.

Beck's began to change as he kissed her. He heard Trina yelp in laughter and Mrs. Vega cheer happy for her daughter. Beck's face was a bright red when Tori pulled back.

"Cute. Beck, just stick with the whole being cute, and there when I need you." Tori smiled. She kissed his red cheek. "I love you to. And I forgive you." She hugged him and tucked her head on his chest, under his chin.

"But why didn't you listen to me earlier?" Beck asked curious.

Tori smiled, "I wanted to see how long it'd take you to confess your feelings."

"At the hospital?" Beck was confused now.

Tori looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I was hurt Beck. And it was my first reaction. I wanted to be alone to feel bad for myself and think how badly I was hurt instead of letting the one who hurt me, take care of me."

Beck held her close. "As long as we're together, I promise I will do _anything_ to _never_ hurt you again. You're too precious to me Victoria Vega."

Tori smiled and snuggled closer. She believed him. With all she had.

**_A/N: There will be more! Thank you everyone! I love how much you guys love this! One question, when I go on, after I do like 2 chapters, will you like it if I skip to the future? when their adults? please tell me in your review. I'll do this by which one has the most votes. So A) Yes, future. B) No, no future. C) Do whatever you want, its your fic. The C is for those of you who dont give a flying, tomato. haha. So review, let me know your opinion! BTW, 1 review till 100! :D THANK YOU SO MUCH!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tori walked into the school beside Beck. His arm was around her shoulder, holding her close to his body. She didn't mind being held, in fact, she loved it. She felt safe, loved, and most of all, cared about by the one she loved.

Beck kissed her forehead. "Want me to come to your locker with you?"

Tori shook her head, "nah, I just gotta grab a few books. I'll meet you by your locker." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled smelling the sweet smell she'd come to love as Beck. Everything was now in place. She had Beck, she had her friends, and she was loved.

Beck smiled, "alright Tor." He pressed his lips against hers quickly. "I'll see you over there." He walked to his locker and began to get things.

Tori watched for a moment, a smile on her face. She turned and went to her locker and grabbed out the books she needed.

"Hey Tori!" Cat bounced up. Her hair always following.

"Hey Cat. What's up?" Tori smiled.

"Guess what!" Cat grinned.

"Uh, a pink unicorn ran in?" She asked momentarily confused.

"Nope! Come here." Cat grabbed Tori's arm and began to drag her to the Black Box auditorium.

"Cat, I'm supposed to-Oh my god!" She looked in the auditorium and there on the stage was Jade. Kissing. Kissing Andre!

Cat giggled, "cute huh? He said he loved her since the moment they met but she was with Beck and they just kissed!" Cat sighed dreamily "Better than cupcakes."

Tori laughed, "better than cupcakes." She was happy for Jade. Andre was the perfect guy. He'd balance her out better. He'd take care of Jade and make sure she was okay.

Cat smiled, "okay go find your Beck. I'm going to go find Robbie!" Cat skipped away, a smile still on her face.

Tori smiled and walked back towards Beck's locker. Beck was looking around for her anxiously. He was worried, since she didn't come over yet.

"Hey Beck." Tori walked over, a smile on her face, amused at his worry.

"There you are. What happened?" He wrapped her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

Tori laughed. "Beck, I'm fine. Cat wanted to show me that Jade found someone." She looked up at Beck to see the reaction.

"She did? Who?" His eyes were wider than normal.

Tori smiled, "Andre." She giggled as Beck's jaw dropped in shock.

"You're kidding." Beck stared at her, his brown eyes revealing how shocked he really was.

"No, I'm not." Tori grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the spot. There, Beck saw Andre holding Jade, stroking her back.

"Wow." Beck was still shocked. Jade found another person. And the person was Andre. _Well Andre will take care of her. And I got my Tori so nothing really matters._

"Come on buddy, lets get to class." Tori wrapped her arm around Beck's waist, resting her head on his shoulder as they began to walk away. She was happy. This was better than anything. She had Beck, Jade had Andre, and Cat-

"Wait a second." Tori paused as they turned a corner. She went back and peeked. Cat was kissing Robbie!

"Looks like the love bug has hit Hollywood Arts!" Beck joked. He chuckled.

"And it all started with these two love bugs." They heard their teacher Sikowitz say behind them.

Tori blushed as they turned to meet the improv teacher. "Really Sikowitz?"

"Well Tori, I never lie. Well I do, but I do know when something happens cause two people don't follow a no PDA rule."

"That's not a rule. Jade and I kissed and hugged all the time and never got in trouble." Beck paused, "wait, did we?"

Tori watched amused as Sikowitz made Beck second guess himself. Beck was handsome in everything he did. His eyes shining, his hair falling almost over his brown eyes, the way he smiled, and the way he laughed. All were traits of Beck she loved. The one she loved the most, was how much he loved her. There were no words to say for how grateful she was for a guy like Beck.

_**A/N: Okay so I had a writers block. This might be a bad chapter cause of that. I was writing and to me it sounds like shit. (sorry for my language). But tell me what you think. Oh and I'm still not sure about what to do. So should I A) Future B) Present or C) my choice. Tell me what you think! I will appreciate it greatly! Thank you all so much! I'll update ASAP.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:Okay! Since C had the highest votes-A total of 13-with A closely behind-total of 11(B had 7)-I'm going to do one more present chapter to satisfy all you B people :D, and then move onto the future. I actually wanna see what you guys think of what I have planned for a future type chapter! So hope you enjoy and please review.**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Tori walked outside to the outdoor cafeteria. She had her own lunch that day, not wanting to wait in line and pay for lunch. Immediately she saw her friends. Jade and Andre were next to each other, Andre's arm around Jade, and surprisingly Jade was smiling. Beside Andre was Cat and next to Cat was a very happy Robbie. Rex of course was in Robbie's lap, but Cat didn't mind. Which was nice for Robbie. Next to Robbie was the person that automatically brought a smile to Tori's face. The handsome, sweet, kind, caring Canadian. Beck Oliver.

As Tori walked over she saw Beck listening to Cat, probably telling him she was coming, because after Cat finished Beck looked over and a grin appeared on his face.

"Tor." He stood and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Well hi to you to." Tori laughed. "Its not like I just saw you in Sikowitz's class."

Beck chuckled. "I just felt lonely. With all this couple ness around us."

Tori looked around at their friends and laughed, "Cupid is on the move."

"Cupid is really cute! I mean what isn't there to like about a little baby in a diaper!" Cat squealed.

"The fact he shoots you in the butt?" Jade retorted.

Andre laughed and rubbed Jade's back, "c'mon Jade just relax."

"Yeah, we shouldn't fight. Considering how happy we all are." Robbie agreed.

"You're lame." Rex looked at Robbie.

Tori and Beck looked at each other and laughed before sitting by each other. This was interesting already.

"You guys are all weird." Tori laughed and took a bite of her sandwich.

"As if you aren't Vega?" Jade grinned.

"Hey normal, is boring." Tori laughed.

"That's what I say!" Cat exclaimed and excited grin on her face.

Andre laughed, "yeah we know little Red."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat yelped.

Robbie rubbed her back, "just that we know its your favorite saying."

Beck laughed and put an arm around Tori. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "This, all of it, seems just, right. Perfect."

"It does." Tori smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "It does."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**About Six Years Later**_

"Tori?" Beck came into their son's room where Tori was getting their son to sleep.

"Daddy!" their young two year old yelped from under the covers.

The light laugh Beck had come to love hearing everyday sounded. Tori looked at her husband. A small smile crossing her lips. "He won't go to sleep. I've tried everything."

"Even tickling little Andrew until his face is blue." Beck chuckled walking over behind his wife.

"Yes." Tori smiled and tickled their son, Andrew, or Andre for short.

"Mama!" The young boy laughed. He had his father's shaggy brown hair and his mother's gorgeous smile. His eyes complimented both of theirs and he had a personality no one could figure out how he got it. "Sing with daddy."

"Sing?" Tori smiled, "why? What song?"

"I can't sing." Beck said shyly hoping to get out of singing. He didn't like singing unless he was alone with Tori. That was why he was an actor and not a singer.

"Yes! Auntie Cat told me you cans! That in a play where mama was a zhombie you sang wif her!" Andrew argued. "Uncle Robbie says soes too!"

Tori laughed, "you're caught my dear. might as well sing."

"But honey." Beck whined slowly inching towards the door.

"Pwease daddy." Andrew whimpered from the bed.

Beck looked over at his son and saw an irresistible puppy dog pout. One he had seen on his son's mother's face plenty of times. "Tor that's not fair. You taught him that."

Tori smiled innocently. "He just wants us to sing together."

"Fine. But only one song." Beck finally complied.

"Which song baby?" Tori looked at her son once more.

"Falling!"

Tori smiled knowing exactly what song it was. One she and Beck had sang together in the school play. "Mmm," She hummed lightly. "My favorite song." She looked at Beck.

Beck looked at her and smiled into her eyes. He knew what she was thinking about. It was then, both Tori Vega and Beck Oliver, well now both Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, knew they were falling. For each other. Beck's lines spoke true about how he felt about Tori.

"_I don't love you because you're beautiful. You're beautiful because I love you."_

"Shall we Beck dear?" Tori smiled.

Beck smiled walking over and kneeled by his wife's feet and put a hand on her knee. "After you Mrs. Oliver."

A small blush crept up her cheeks as she began to sing, enchanting their son with her voice.

"Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew when only you and I were standing here." She took his hand and squeeze it softly, encouraging him to join her.

"And beautiful, is all I see." Beck kept singing with his wife. Their son was amazed at his father's voice.

_**A/N: Okay there will be more. I wanna do a chapter with each couple and then one after with all of them. So until next time...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer was being complicated and I had a writers block. But I'm watching Victorious, and have time to deal with my computer. So lets do this shall we?**_

**Chapter 17**

"Mama! Mama!" Little feet ran down the hall and jumped onto the velvety red hair woman's lap.

"Yes Hannah?" Cat kissed her daughter's head. The two year old was very much so like Cat. A little air head, sweet, and very loving.

"James scare me wif daddy puppet." Hannah whimpered, her lips forming in a pout.

"He's not a puppet!" The little three year old followed the footsteps his sister had taken, carrying Rex, just like their father had done in high school.

"James, were you and Rex scaring Hannah?" Cat looked at their son. He had curly hair like his father and had his mother's eyes.

James looked at Rex and then they both looked at Cat. "No."

"Yes they were mama! They were!" Hannah broke into tears which in turn made Robbie round the corner from the kitchen into the living room.

"Hannie," he lifted the two year old from Cat's lap and held her close. "James, go put Rex to bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed." James attempted to make Rex say so.

"Rex. Now." Robbie knew the puppet was just a puppet, but he had passed along the sweet story to his son of the real live puppet.

"Fine." Rex "groaned".

"Sorry Rex." James mumbled other things as he walked down to his room.

"Thank you Robbie." Cat got up and walked over. She rubbed Hannah's back. "Should you me and daddy go get ice-cream? James has to get a smaller one though since he was being mean okay?" Cat loved her young daughter and son, but sometimes, James was a pill to take care of.

"Yes!" Hannah's smile returned and she squirmed out of Robbie's arms to put her shoes and grab her dolly.

"James, come here." Cat called their son and soon heard his footsteps. "We're going to go get ice-cream. Get your shoes on. And you don't get a big one. You get a small one."

"But I'm a big kid!" James pouted.

"You were mean though." Robbie kneeled to his son's height. "Hannah's your sister, you need to be good to her."

"But I don't like her!"

"Why not bud?" Robbie suppressed a groan at his son. Why did he have to be troublesome?

"She mean to me." James crossed his arms pouting.

"Still doesn't mean you be mean back. Go get your shoes. If your attitude stays like this no ice-cream."

"Alright dad." James sighed and went back to his room.

"And leave Rex here!" Robbie called after him before standing. He looked at his wife. "He'll grow out of it."

"You sure?" Cat sighed.

"Yes Cat." Robbie pulled her into his arms. "He will. Soon enough."

"Ready!" The two toddlers toddled over to their parents, Hannah holding her doll and James carrying his jacket and his sister's.

"Lets go." Cat smiled and picked up their daughter and slid on her shoes.

"Yay!" Were the returning yelps as the foursome walked out to Robbie's car.

Life with two toddlers, was always on the move.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Andre where's Abby?" Jade came into the living room from the kitchen. "I got her snack all ready."

Andre grinned, he glanced behind the couch and gave a "shh" finger to the young little three year old that hid behind there hiding from Mommy. "No idea Jade. She's hiding."

Jade smiled and she walked towards the couch where Andre sat. "I wish I knew where little Abby went."

Andre chuckled softly, making their daughter giggle. "No idea Jade." He quickly gave Abby another "shh" finger.

Jade saw and smiled more as she "looked" behind the chairs and Abby's toy box. "Oh Abby where did you go?" Abby giggled more and tried to hide better, covering her mouth to hold in the little giggles.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's giggling. It was the cutest thing she ever heard. "Abby, where'd you go?" She walked over to the couch once more and kneeled down. She crawled over and caught Abby tickling her. "Caught you!"

"No Mama!" Abby giggled trying to escape.

Andre laughed. "Careful girls." He went over and took over the tickling so Jade could move back a little before Abby accidentally kicked the swollen abdomen on Jade.

When they were done the little family laughed and got up.

"Come on Abby time for your snack." Jade had grown out of her stubborn mean self when Andre and her were dating. Now she was a sweet loving mother of one, and one coming. She was glad to have her little girl and Andre. Both of them her world. And when they had found out about the baby on the way, well it just made everything seem more perfect.

"Alrighty!" Abby skipped to the kitchen, a few giggles still escaping her lips.

Andre chuckled, "I'll help her wash her hands." He caught up to their little one and lifted her to the sink so she could wash her hands before having the chicken nuggets Jade had microwaved for her snack.

"There's some applesauce too Abby." Jade smiled and grabbed the applesauce and a juice box out of the fridge. She set them on the table by the nuggets while little Abby dried her hands off.

"Thank you Mama!" Abby tossed the towel to Andre and hugged Jade carefully around her stomach. Then she gave a gentle kiss on Jade's stomach, "love you baby."

Andre and Jade both exchanged a smile while Abby sat at the table and began to eat. Andre walked over to his pregnant lovely wife and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Our little family."

Jade smiled and looked up at him. "The perfect, little family."

Andre smiled and kissed her in agreement.

"Ew! Gross!" Abby exclaimed from where she sat. "Mama! Boys have cooties!"

Jade laughed, "yeah, but your dad doesn't."

"But all other boys do. No matter what, all boys have cooties." Andre quickly said, hoping to deter his daughter from any boys.

Jade couldn't help but laugh. While Abby went back to eating she looked at Andre. "She's going to grow up someday."

"Yeah, but until then, boys have cooties." Andre crossed his arms, set on the idea.

Jade laughed, "someday she's going to find someone who's going to take care of her like you did with me."

"Yeah, I know. But until then, she's my little girl."

Jade smiled and hugged Andre. "Your just set on that idea huh?"

"Yep. My little girl and all boys have cooties." Andre chuckled and kissed the black hair of his wife. He enjoyed every moment with his girls. And when their other little one came, he'd enjoy every moment with them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Mama are we gonna see Auntie Cat?" Andrew looked up at Beck and Tori as they walked into the ice-cream parlor.

Tori nodded. "Yup. Auntie Cat, Aunt Jade, Uncle Robbie, and Uncle Andre."

Beck chuckled as his son who was happy and ran to a table excited. "I think he's excited."

Tori laughed, "I can't tell." They walked over to the table, Beck pulling out Tori's chair for her and sat.

"Mama!" Andrew tugged on Tori's shirt lightly and pointed out the window, his nose plastered to the glass and his breath fogging the window.

Tori looked and laughed at her son, smiling when she saw her friend walking towards the door with two hyper toddlers following her and her sweet husband opening the door for them.

"Hey Cat." Beck waved to Cat as she came in. "Hey Robbie."

Robbie smiled. "Hey guys."

"Beck watch," was all Cat could get out before James and Hannah both jumped into Beck's lap.

Tori laughed and got up and hugged her velvet red haired friend. "Hey Cat."

Cat hugged her. "Hi Tori!" She smiled and looked at Andrew who had come over for a hug. "Hey buddy!"

"Hi Auntie Cat!" He hugged her with a huge smile on his face.

Cat smiled and sat at the table with Robbie and Tori, holding Andrew in her lap.

"James come here." Tori coaxed the little boy off of Beck's lap and held him in her lap. "Jade and Andre should be here soon." She smiled hugging James close and glancing out the window just in time to see Andre's silver car pull up.

"Speaking of." Beck chuckled.

Robbie laughed, "gee Tori chill with the psychic skills here."

Tori laughed and watched as Andre helped Abby out then gently and patiently help the five month pregnant Jade out of the front seat. He lifted Abby into one arm and wrapped a strong protective arm around Jade's waist. Together they walked toward the door.

Tori smiled. She was glad Jade had fallen for Andre. She knew Andre had a huge crush on her and knew that he would be perfect for taking care of her.

"Jade!" Cat gently handed Robbie Andrew and quickly walked over and hugged Jade gently. "How's the little one and you?"

Jade smiled. "Perfect." She hugged her friend back before looking at Abby. "Look Abby, your aunts and uncles are here. And so are your cousins!"

Abby smiled and waved shyly to the group that all sat at the table.

"Hi Abbygail!" Hannah waved excitedly to the other little girl, glad she wasn't the only girl.

"Hi Hannie." Abby smiled shyly from her dad's arms and hid.

Tori laughed and smiled. "Come over and sit on down guys. We haven't gotten our ice-cream yet."

"Waiting for us as usual." Andre chuckled. He waited until Jade was comfortable before sitting holding Abby in his lap.

Robbie laughed. "Of course. Like old times."

"That sounds wike a wong time ago!" Andrew yelped.

"It does!" James agreed.

Beck and Cat both laughed at their sons. Both of the boys did about everything together, like the two old good friends had done.

Tori laughed. "It was. Longer than you have been here boys."

"Woah." Hannah's eyes got wider at Tori's statement.

Jade laughed and smiled. "Life was crazy back then."

"It was." Beck nodded in agreement.

Andre and Robbie both laughed thinking the same thing, Beck was stuck with two girls and wasn't sure who to choose.

"Well now life is happy and we got our kiddos." Cat smiled at the kids who all grinned back in return.

"That's good right?" Abby whispered softly.

Andre kissed her head. "Very good Abs."

Abby smiled. "Good. Cause I like our family. Our family is awesome."

Everyone smiled in agreement. Their family was awesome. Beck had Tori and Andrew, Andre had Jade, Abby, and their newest little one, and Robbie had Cat, James, and Hannah. Life was great. And so was their little family they had created.

_**A/N: Alighty! Here's the end to this little story! :) I'm glad you all have enjoyed this and I'm glad I was able to entertain you throughout. I hope you enjoyed this finishing chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Maybe I may do another Victorious in the feature. But for now I have "For Good" and a few other different kinds of fic to take care of. So thank you once again for reading. Everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even just silently reading was a big part in this. Thank you so much!**_


End file.
